<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unblemished by redcandle17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606197">Unblemished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17'>redcandle17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mad Max Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forced Orgasm, Punishment, Rape, Sensory Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dag learns that Immortan Joe is well experienced in ways to punish a woman that will not mar her beauty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Immortan Joe/The Wives, The Dag/Immortan Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darkest Night 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unblemished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/gifts">dentalhygienist</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dag wasn’t a trained fighter, but she fought as hard as she could when the old warlord came to rape her. She kicked and she punched, but he easily pinned her down with the weight of his body, and he held her wrists above her head.</p><p>He chuckled condescendingly. "You have spirit. Give me a son with your fighting spirit, and I'll give you anything in the Wasteland."</p><p>She hissed all the obscenities she knew at him, but he stuffed cloth in her mouth to silence her.</p><p>"This could have been pleasant for us both," he said. "It's your choice to take it the hard way."</p><p>He forced her thighs apart and rammed his hard cock into her dry cunt, and the Dag was able to do nothing but fantasize about all the terrible fates she wished to befall him.</p><p>But she quickly learned that his imagination was far more terrible than her own imagination. </p><p>After he was done fucking her, he said, "You will have every luxury while you are here, and in return you have only to provide pleasant companionship and make every effort to bear me a son."</p><p>The Dag spat at him as soon he removed the gag from her mouth. She expected him to strike her, but instead he merely wiped her spittle off his face and sighed almost regretfully. </p><p>"I see you'll need help calming yourself."</p><p>He directed his lieutenants to bind her legs together and bind her arms to her sides, rendering her immobile. Then they carried her into a room that contained only a large glass tank of water.</p><p>The Dag marveled at it. So much clear, clean water. Such large sheets of intact glass.</p><p>The warlord's men stuffed foam plugs into her ears while he stood there watching, looking almost mournful, like a disappointed grandfather. His ugly face was the last thing she saw before his men put a blindfold over her eyes.</p><p>Something that felt like a hard cylinder was forced into her mouth, and she assumed it was to keep her quiet until she felt herself being lifted up into the air and then submerged into cold water. She realized that they’d put her into the water tank.</p><p>Water filled her nostrils and she choked until she figured out how to breathe entirely through her mouth. She couldn't see anything or hear anything. She wriggled, but there was barely any sensation of motion.</p><p>She assumed the nasty old bastard was still there, watching her. He wanted to scare her. She told herself that there was nothing to fear about her current predicament. He was going to have his men pull her out soon.</p><p>The Dag decided that she’d play docile when they took her out. She’d play along until he gave her the chance to get close to his cock and then she’d bite it off. She’d bite it off and chew it up and spit it out at his feet.</p><p>It was pitch black and there was absolute silence. She’d never realized before that usually she could hear her own breathing. There was no longer even a sensation of coldness to be felt, her body having adjusted to the temperature of the water. There was nothing. Nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to feel. Simply nothing.</p><p>She had no idea how much time had passed, but it felt like it had been enough time that there was no way the warlord was still standing there watching. He had to have other things to do. He must have left one of his men to watch her instead.</p><p>Later, she began to think that maybe there was no one there watching. They’d just left her here alone. She tried to scream, but it just caused water to trickle into her mouth, and she quickly sealed her lips around the tube stuck almost down her throat, lest she drown.</p><p>She’d never felt so helpless before. Even when the old warlord had her pinned beneath him, unable to struggle, and gagged so she couldn't shout or scream, she'd at least been able to glare at him. Now there was nothing but nothingness.</p><p>This must be what it was like to be dead.</p><p>She didn't see or hear when they finally came to take her out. She just suddenly felt herself being lifted and felt warm air on her skin. The tube was removed from her mouth, and she became aware of how badly her jaw ached. </p><p>The ear plugs were taken out, and everything was so loud that the Dag tried to cover her ears, but she couldn't move her arms even though they'd cut her bonds. Her limbs felt boneless. </p><p>They took off the blindfold, and daylight seemed so blindingly bright that she could see it even with her eyes shut.</p><p>Hands caressed her breasts and thighs, and she knew that if she opened her eyes she'd see the ugly face of the old warlord. Her skin savored the touch, despite whose touch it was. It felt good. </p><p>The Dag hated it. She hated the moan she was unable to fully stifle, and she hated how moist her cunt became. </p><p>Those hands she despised spread her thighs and lifted her knees, opening her wide for that cock she didn't want. Her cunt welcomed it in smoothly, though, and her hips worked in sync with his thrusts. </p><p>He paused when she thought he was going to climax, and instead he used his fingers to coax her body to climax before burying himself balls deep in her and spurting his seed while her insides still spasmed in the throes of orgasm. </p><p>She felt an even worse sense of violation than she had when he'd taken her by force. She felt subjugated. Her body had submitted to him without her consent, and while she'd been a slave before, she'd never felt owned until now.</p><p>The old warlord stroked her hair. "I'm a fair man. Bad girls get punished, but good girls get rewarded. Be a good girl and you'll be happy as one of my wives."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><p>They all thought Joe would toss Angharad out when he saw what she’d done to her face - that’s why she’d tried to disfigure herself, after all - but instead he was frighteningly calm when he announced he had no choice but to punish her.</p><p>“Do your worse,” Angharad snapped at him.</p><p>“My Splendid Angharad, you have no concern for yourself, but would you have your sister-wives suffer?”</p><p>The Dag hated Angharad at that moment. Angharad didn't want to be Joe's favorite, she didn't ask for special treatment, and Miss Giddy had warned them that Immortan Joe made it a point to have a favorite as a psychological ploy to control them all, but the unfairness of it stung.</p><p>Angharad's punishment was to be bound to a comfortable chair and forced to watch as the other wives were punished for her regression.</p><p><i>If it wasn't Angharad cutting her face today, it would have been something else tomorrow or the day after that</i>, the Dag reminded herself. <i>He has it all planned. He waits for us to give him an excuse, but he does these things to us because he wants to and he can.</i></p><p>But it was difficult to remain rational and reasonable and hate the right person when there was a gasoline-powered dildo machine pounding her in the ass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>